


Summer Bucketlist

by Mdrskam



Category: SKAM France, elu - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdrskam/pseuds/Mdrskam
Summary: Eliott has a list of dates he wants to take Lucas on before they start their new school year, but with their summer quickly coming to a close, he has two weeks to get it all done.Multi-part Fic, unfinished, still working on it.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, eliott / lucas, elu - Relationship, racoon / hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Summer Bucketlist

**Author's Note:**

> so I am back with more fluff, first chapter is just set up for the plot, with some adorable wake up pureness. 
> 
> the next few chapters will be dedicated to a date each, with probably a few chapters in between of when Eliotts social battery runs out and can no longer stand the prospect of actually going out into the world.

The light filters through the half drawn curtains and illuminated every piece of dust that was floating aimlessly through their bedroom. The undeniable sound of bodies pushing through sheets broke the serenity of the almost reverent silence that is a Sunday morning in the Lallemant-Demaury household. Eliott was the first up, nothing new. When his body did finally allow him the sweet release of sleep it was never for long. His legs pushed themselves out of the bottom of their covers, toes peeking from the edge of the bed as he stretched, exposing them to the warm air of their apartment. A pleased hum leaving his lips before blue eyes flutter open. They immediately search for the visage of his lover, before settling on the sharp contours of his cheekbones, and as if with a mind of their own, fingers went to delicately trail the slightly stubbly jaw of his boyfriend. A small smile caused the skin around his eyes to crinkle, oh how he was so right when he had finally settled on a hedgehog to perfectly represent the man of his dreams. 

He felt him stir under the gentle touch, his partners nose crinkling and Lucas took the time to let his head shake softly, it was quite possibly Eliotts favorite sight. Fingers left the prickly jaw of his lover and tangled in darker brown tresses. Feeling every texture and enjoying every beautiful shade of his hair. Eliott felt a familiar stinging behind his eyes, the longer he beheld Lucas, as if the sight alone could bring him to tears. He cleared his throat softly and tried to push the downright overwhelming emotions down to a more manageable place. As if aware of his baby blues burning into Lucas' cheeks, perfectly pink lips started to move.

"youre doing it again" he stated simply

"am not" Eliott retorted

"the fact you dont have to ask what 'it' is proves my point Ellie" Lucas lets out a small breath that resembles a laugh, a smirk remaining after the breath is released. 

Lucas is slowly pushing his small frame up against his lovers, head burrowing into the nape of his neck, placing a small kiss there, all the while refusing to open his eyes. Its as if Lucas is trying to trick the world and himself that he is still asleep. However Eliott knows better. 

"Lulu.." he starts "would you want to do something today?" he asks, its soft, barely above a whisper, knowing Lucas can feel his voice as much as he can hear it with how close they are. 

His mind immediately goes to all of the picture perfect dates he had set out for the summer. It had been an unusually hot one, and they had spent most of it trying to avoid the grueling heat. However it had been filled with more memories and beautiful moments than one could tally, but few of them were made with just the two of them. As much as Eliott loved 'le gang', they did eat up a lot of Lucas' free time. It never bothered Eliott, he enjoyed the time he had to himself, using it to draw in piece or enjoy a record with a cup of coffee as he watched the streets of Paris below. With the 'back to school' displays starting to go up in store windows, he was being made painfully aware that they had two weeks left, and as their summer came to a close Eliott was also made aware that his secret summer bucket list was losing its window to be made into reality. 

"yes... this" Lucas lets out with a small smile, one that Eliott cant see but can feel. Lucas lips still pressed gently against the soft skin of the nape of his neck, as they curl up, Eliott can feel his whole body start to tingle. 

The honey brunette cant help but smile, arms wrapping around his Lucas a little tighter. 

"while I _love_ this..." he starts "I was thinking something a little more outdoorsy, ya know.. something that would involve putting on pants"

He can immediately _feel_ Lucas' nose crinkle in mock disgust. "boooooo.." he whines. 

One hand moves from around Lucas' body to come through messy brown locks. 

"while pants definitely suck..." he continues "I think I could make it worth it" its light, sing-songy, clearly doing his very best to be convincing. 

Lucas' hands are now pressed flat against Eliotts chest and he can feel his blood pressure rising, his heart beat quicken and his breaking become shallow. Lucas was easily the most intoxicating person Eliott had ever met, the things he was already doing to him were down right criminal, and he hadnt even opened his eyes yet. With hands at his chest Lucas finally moved enough to make his face visible once more, and if Eliott thought it was hard to breathe before, he was all but asphyxiating now. Bright blue eyes are clouded by sleepiness as they behold Eliotts face, and there is a sudden failing in Eliotts resolve. 

"and how exactly could you make putting pants on 'worth it'?" he asks, the intonation making it evident was doubtful that such a thing could even be done. 

"I have a few ideas..." Eliott states coyly

"oh do you now?" Lucas inquires with a cocked eyebrow "care to share any of these _ideas_?" he asks leaning in a little closer, his face now millimetres from his boyfriends.

Eliotts brain is now glorified mush, unable to keep a coherent thought in his head, unable to form a string of words for a moment. The taller male has to blink softly to try and get his mind back on track. 

"that would ruin the fun" Eliott tries to remain mysterious, but its hard, if Lucas were to push any further, the facade would quickly fall away, but luckily for him, he doesnt. 

"fine.." he smirks "youre lucky I trust you Demaury" he almost whispers as he leans in to give his boyfriend a soft kiss.

With that Eliott is ready to abandon all plans for the day, apologize for bringing the down-right stupid idea of putting pants on and just stay tangled up with one another in the comofrt of their home, but the bucket list is burning a hole in the notes app of his phone. Eliott knows that he will regret if he wastes the last two weeks of their summer doing things they will do all school year. Sadly they had a time limit for when they would be free enough to do as they please. 

"then call me the luckiest man in Paris" he smiles, returning the kiss gently. "buttt..." he continues in a long drawn out breath. "the day has started mon amour, and if we dont move now we will miss it" 

Lucas lets out an overly dramatic sigh "finneee" he concedes and Eliott is beaning, a grin spread from ear to ear. 

"yess..." he lets out as Lucas rolls his eyes. 

"as if I could ever say no to you Eliott.. seriously.. name one time you havent gotten your way" he states as he places one more kiss on his lips and shoves the covers from his body. 

Lucas is now sitting up and swinging his legs off of the bed, in nothing but his boxers, Eliott drinks in the sight. Teeth catching on his bottom lip, baby blues trailing the soft curve of his lovers spine, the small freckles on his back, the lines he wants to trace over and over, the soft symmetry that Eliott spends his days trying to replicate in his drawings. Once again, Eliott wants nothing but to pull him back down onto the bed and give up on the plan, just trace Lucas' skin all day, but then he speaks up. 

"come on Demaury, dont convince me to get out of bed with a mysterious rendezvous and then let _me_ beat _you_ out of bed" he smirks, chin over his shoulder as he looks back to see Eliott, before turning back to push him softly.

Eliotts eyes sparkle as he smiles and he moves to prop himself up on one elbow, leaning forward to place one small kiss between Lucas' shoulder blades, then finally pushing himself to sit up completely, rubbing at his eyes. 

"okay..." he breathes out before finally standing up, hands scratching at his bare chest, before stretching his hands above his head and letting his neck fall to either side, stretching out. 

Weight on his feet causes a small tingling sensation to run up the length of his legs as he walks over to where his boyfriend was still seated. Eliott places himself between Lucas' knees and takes his face in his hands, admiring him for a moment, his eyes filled with nothing but pure love and joy. Bending down to kiss his lover once more, the seal had been broken, their lips had touched for the first time, and like applying ice to a burn, there was only so long that his lips could be away from Lucas' before they started to physically ache. As their lips broke apart he took one smaller hand within his, intertwining their fingers, pulling Lucas to a standing position. 

"ugh, I wasnt readddyy" Lucas whines once more, his head falling back as he starts to fake cry, the whole scene causing Eliott to laugh softly. 

"so dramatic.." he teases "you act like I am getting you up at eight in the morning, its _noon_ " he laughs shaking his head. "come on baby" he breathes, before pulling his partner by the hand behind him to their tiny bathroom, it was cramped and they were practically on top of one another when they tried to use it at the same time, but there is not a thing that either would change about that fact. 

Eliott took a moment to look over his own image, hair all over the place, untamed and unruly, sleep still very present in his eyes, and the dark circles underneath seemed to be a permanent feature of his face now, he was slowly coming to accept that reality. Long fingers went to wipe the sleep from his face, middle fingers pressing into the corners of his eyes before pulling the remaining three digits across his eyes, hands dragging down before palms rested on his collarbone and slender fingers rested on his throat. A small groan causing it to vibrate underneath his hands, Eliott looked over to see what Lucas was doing. The smaller brunette was pulling faces in the mirror, trying to see the oddest faces he could make. 

Without permission a laugh escaped from Eliotts lips and he moved his hand to cover them, "désolé" he lets out with another small laugh. 

"are you making fun of me?" Lucas asks, his body now turning to face Eliott, hip rested on the porcelain of the sink.

"who? me?" Eliott asks with faux shock, hand on his bare chest. "I would never..." he is laughing once more. 

"no.. im talking to the ghost that lives in the toilet" he lets out with a roll of his eyes

"oh well maybe then.." Eliott offers with a shrug, his grin undeniable across his features. 

"..idiot" Lucas laughs before finally turning back to the mirror. 

Eliott takes out both of their toothbrushes and places a dollop of toothpaste on each brush, before handing Lucas' to him, the bristles of his own now going into his mouth, and the taller male starts the mental countdown. _three....two...one_. As if Lucas was aware of this silent countdown he starts to speak with his mouth full of suds

"soareyougoingtotellmeanythingabouttheday?" he asks, it is muffled, the brush is still in his mouth.

Eliott pulls his toothbrush from his mouth, with a smile, without fail, every time Lucas brushes his teeth, they have two moments of silence before Lucas decides he must ask every question in that exact second, and it was Eliotts favorite part of the morning.

"what?" he asks with a small quizzical look on his features, being shown to his boyfriend through the reflection of the mirror they were sharing. 

"are you going to..." he starts to try and enunciate before getting fed up and holding up one finger, before leaning over the sink to spit. "tell me about what we are doing today? do I need to pack anything?" he asks before letting the toothbrush back into his mouth, scrubbing at his teeth. 

Eliott follows suit and spits the suds from his mouth into the sink and running the water to wash it away. 

"I already told you, it would ruin the fun lulu" he smirks, turning to actually look at him instead of letting his eyes behold him through the reflection, before once again brushing his teeth. 

Lucas doesnt respond he just lets his shoulders drop and his eyes roll as he finishes up brushing his teeth. Once they were both done with that task, Eliott dries off his face and Lucas runs a brush through his hair. 

"so I dont have to pack anything? no snacks or sunscreen or jump ropes?" 

"jump ropes?" Eliott asks with a confused furrow of his brow

"I never know what you are planning.." Lucas admits with a laugh, to which Eliott joins in. 

Beautiful blue eyes trail Lucas' smaller frame and without warning Eliott places a minty kiss against Lucas' lips, the ache returning once more and him needing to quell it with contact, Lucas doesnt seem to mind, because in a moment his arms are wrapped around Eliotts neck and their chests are pressed together. They revel in the moment for a few seconds, lips molding to one anothers Lucas' hands finding themselves in tangled brown hair, and Eliotts hands rested on bony hips. When they finally broke apart the smile on Eliott Demaurys lips was unavoidable. 

"no.. no jump ropes.. and I packed snacks already" Eliott finally responds. Lucas gives him a wary look and Eliott just shakes his head "no I didnt make them.. so dont give me that look" he responds to the look, before kissing his boyfriends nose. "allons mon cœur" he breathes out softly, fingers trailing his boyfriends arm to intertwine their fingers once more. "lets get dressed.. I have big plans for today" Eliott admits. 

Lucas eyes light up and Eliotts heart beats a little faster, he is ready to make the most of their last 14 days of freedom. 14 days, 8 date ideas, 2 people absolutely obsessed with each other. The rest of their summer would be entirely theirs, and Eliott was ready to spend it falling more in love with his Lucas. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it through!! will be posting chapters as I complete them! stay tuned if its something youre interested in! 
> 
> my tumblr is mdrskam, feel free to talk to me about it on there, got lots of love for the last one and that means the absolute world to me!!


End file.
